1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tracking apparatus for tracking a subject such as a person, tracking method, and a storage medium to store a tracking program.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has heretofore been known to use a technique for performing automatic focus control (AF) and automatic exposure control (AE) to track a particular subject when photographing a subject such as a moving body or when obtaining moving images. Such photography uses a tracking process for tracking the particular subject. There are various types of tracking processes, such as a tracking process that use image data luminance information, a tracking process that use color information, and a tracking process that use face detection.